Malentendido
by RatillaFresa
Summary: Inuyasha va en busca de Kikyo (Otra vez) preocupando a todos, ¿La razón? Entra y descúbrela...
1. Chapter 1

** Malentendido**

**Disaclaimer:**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, el resto es mío :)

* * *

El sol comenzaba a caer coloreando el cielo de tonos anaranjados y amarillos. Una imagen muy hermosa, sin embargo nadie estaba dispuesto a fijarse en ella, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso como para eso.

—¡Agh! ¡Es un irresponsable y un desconsiderado!—gruñía una furiosa Kagome mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando detenía su caminar o murmuraba alguna cosa ininteligible, nunca la habían visto tan enfadada.

—Relájese, Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha aparecerá en seguida, todos sabemos que jamás se le escaparía algo así.

—¡Ah, ese tonto de Inuyasha! Kagome tiene razón de estar así. El estúpido nos tiene a todos preocupados solo porque… eh… porque…— El pobre Shippo bajó sonrojado la mirada y no supo como continuar la oración. Avergonzado, miró de reojo a Kagome, quién había dejado de caminar.

—Debe estar por llegar. Como dijo su excelencia, Inuyasha no olvidaría una ocasión como ésta…— Dijo un poco nerviosa la exterminadora, intentando salvar a Shippo y calmar a su amiga, pero Kagome no era tonta y sabía perfectamente en donde estaba el medio demonio.

-Flashback-

El grupo se había levantado más temprano de lo habituado y había viajado todo el día teniendo como destino una aldea lejana. En ella corría el rumor de que un ser no identificado podía poseer eventualmente un fragmento de Shikon.

Sí, era un rumor casi sin fundamento, sin embargo, en esta batalla todo contaba. No tenían nada que perder.

Cuando el sol estuvo en su punto más alto, se detuvieron a comer algo en medio del bosque, producto de los vacíos y ruidosos estómagos. Durante el almuerzo decidieron que estaban lo suficientemente agotados como para no continuar y acordaron (Luego de unas cuantas quejas de cierto peliplateado y un par de sientates como respuesta) descansar y pasar la noche ahí para continuar al día siguiente.

Al terminar de alimentarse a base de ramen, empezaron a ordenar los envases. Kagome era muy estricta en ese aspecto, odiaba la contaminación y adoraba el medioambiente. Estaban limpiando en silencio cuando la voz de Inuyasha sacó a todos de sus pensamientos:

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder , ya había desaparecido entre los árboles del bosque.

Los otros integrantes del equipo miraron extrañados, pero todo hizo sentido cuando divisaron unas serpientes cazadoras de almas provenientes de la dirección por la cual se fue Inuyasha.

El equipo maldijo internamente la situación ya que apreciaban de sobremanera a su amiga Kagome. Para sorpresa de todos, la sacerdotisa seguía ordenando como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Fin Flashback-

Kagome miraba un punto fijo con la mandíbula endurecida y las manos en puño. Puede que no haya reaccionado como todos esperaban cuando Inuyasha los abandonó, pero eso no significaba que no le hubiese importado. ¿Si le afectaba? ¡Pues claro! Pero el ritual que le seguía a las visitas "furtivas" de Inuyasha a la miko muerta en donde todos sentían lástima por ella y finalizaba con una situación incómoda, se estaba volviendo algo agotador y terrible. Además, si amas algo déjalo ir… ¿No?

Suspiró y levantó la vista. La angustia se apoderó de ella cuando vio como poco a poco, el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas.

Si Inuyasha quería ver a Kikyo de vez en cuando, tenía completa libertad de hacerlo, pero la libertad se limitaba cuando las visitas además de superar las dos horas y media, lo ponían en peligro.

—Puede ser problema de Inuyasha…—habló al fin con un timbre de angustia en la voz,—pero no me permitiré dejar que su vida corra peligro.

Dicho esto, cogió su arco y carcaj y desapareció entre el follaje del bosque dejando a todos anonadados.

* * *

—Me impresiona lo mucho que has cambiado, Inuyasha—comentó la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos luego de un largo, mas no incómodo silencio.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Habían charlado como antiguos amigos, tanto de cosas triviales como importantes.

—Ambos lo hemos hecho, Kikyo—contestó finalmente Inuyasha, y era cierto, probablemente la situación en la cual vivían los había hecho más maduros.

Había acudido para averiguar sobre Naraku y luego la conversación se fue desviando, platicaron largo rato. Acerca de la vida en el grupo del hanyou, los viajes, las aventuras de Kikyo en distintas aldeas, Kagome y una vaga explicación sobre su lugar de origen… tocaron temas tras tema sin darse cuenta de que lentamente oscurecía.

"La aprecio mucho, sí" Pensó Inuyasha mirando a la miko con nostalgia, "…mas no la amo" Inmediatamente sus pensamientos volaron hacia cierta azabache del futuro y se sonrojó.

Kagome… no sabía mucho sobre el amor. La última vez que se enamoró, las cosas no salieron precisamente bien, pero algo le decía que Kagome era la correcta, la indicada y aunque la culpa lo carcomiera por dentro eternamente, no podría ir al infierno con Kikyo.

—Inuyasha…— le llamo la atención. —No tienes que hacerlo. Vence a Naraku y se feliz con mi reencarnación. Con eso me contento.

Nuestro querido amigo la miro boquiabierto ante aquella "lectura de mente". No es que no quisiera librarse de esa promesa, pero jamás pensó que Kikyo se lo pondría tan fácil… ¿Estaría tramando algo?

La sacerdotisa miró a Inuyasha a los ojos y esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa. Cayendo en la cuenta de que hablaba en serio, Inuyasha se la devolvió. Si bien no pudo encontrar el amor verdadero en ella, ganó una gran amiga.

Kikyo alzó la mirada al cielo aun iluminado y unas cuantas serpientes caza-almas aparecieron.

—Hasta pronto, Inuyasha—dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria seguida por sus serpientes.

—Adiós… Kikyo— susurró sintiéndose completamente en paz. Un sentimiento buscado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando se quedó solo, pensó acerca de lo sucedido, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito:

—¡Inuyasha!—Kagome jadeaba. Para llegar ahí había corrido como si de ello hubiera dependido su vida.

Ver a Kagome ahí le disgustó. Habían pasado por esa situación innumerables veces y ella seguía sin entender que sus charlas con Kikyo no iban más allá de saber noticias sobre Naraku (Excepto ese último encuentro).Le dolía que Kagome no confiara en él. Siempre llegaba, se enojaban, se peleaban, se iba, la seguía y se solucionaba.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— casi gritó la azabache.

—¡No ha pasado nada, tranquila!— dijo intentando calmarla, pero no lo logró.

—¿Qué es eso de que no ha pasado nada?— ¿Acaso estaba loco?

—¡Lo que oyes! ¡Deberías confiar más en mí!— contestó Inuyasha enojándose.

—¿Cómo quieres que confíe? ¡Lo que haces es estúpido, tonto!

—Claro, y ahora me insultas

—¡Te lo mereces!

—Kagome…—Gruño perdiendo la paciencia—No te comportes como loca ¡Exageras todo!

—¿En serio crees que esto es exagerar?—Gritó atónita—¡Deberías darme las gracias!

—¡No tienes por qué meterte en lo que hago! ¡Es mi problema!

Auch, eso había dolido un poco, pero la furia de Kagome era más poderosa.

—¡Pues también es mío! ¡Yo soy la que se preocupa y créelo o no te espera pacientemente!

—¡Keh! Eres una tonta. Solo te guías por unos celos estúpidos…

Silencio.

—¿Ce…Celos?— Kagome estaba estupefacta. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Inuyasha, cruzado de brazos, la miró con curiosidad. Al parecer esto no iba por los sentimientos de la chica.

La ira de Kagome regresó… y recargada.

—¡¿Crees que estoy así solo por unos malditos celos?!—Ahora el turno de sorprenderse era de Inuyasha—¡Hoy día hay luna nueva!

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola Holaa! Estoy aquí con mi segundo fic. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Solo tendrá un capítulo más que espero poder subir mañana y... eso.

Agradezco a mi hermana por ayudarme y animarmee, un besito apretadito para ti también(?)

Muchas gracias de antemano por leer y les mando un besoteee ;)

Saludooos

RatillaFresa


	2. Chapter 2

_—¡Hoy día hay luna nueva!_

Como si el destino lo hubiera planeado, el último rayo de sol se escondió y comenzó la transformación. Normalmente Kagome se fascinaba viendo el paso de hanyou a humano, pero estaba tan enfadada que no le prestó atención, se sentía fatal. Inuyasha, por su parte, no estaba mejor, lo llenaba la culpa y el enojo consigo mismo.

—Ven—dijo tranquilamente Kagome.—El bosque, como seguramente no oíste, está repleto de monstruos nocturnos. Debemos estar atentos.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Ni se molestó en ver si el hanyou (ahora humano), la seguía.

Celos… ¡Celos! Perfecto, el muy irresponsable y poco sensible de Inuyasha no podía haber dicho algo peor. ¿Así la veía él? ¿Cómo una chica celosa y gruñona? Probablemente lo era, pero… ¡Oírlo de su boca era horrible y vergonzoso!

Inuyasha se hallaba estático y sin palabras. ¡Claro que había oído hablar sobre las criaturas nocturnas del bosque!... pero había dado por hecho que en una batalla contra ellas, ser vencido no era opción. El problema era que su condición de humano nunca estuvo prevista y ahora se sentía como un indefenso y completo idiota, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo así? Lo había tenido en cuenta durante todo el día ¡Y eso no era todo! Se había comportado como un cretino con Kagome y necesitaba disculparse con ella. Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que ella ya había avanzado unos veinte metros.

—¡Kagome, espera!—La chica volteó a mirarlo con cansancio. Inuyasha pudo haberse sentido culpable, sin embargo algo lo preocupaba más: No estaban solos.

—¿Inuyasha?— Kagome lo miraba extrañada. El chico se apresuró a hacerla callar con un gesto.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Inuyasha volteo rápidamente para quedar cara a cara a un youkai. El demonio (no muy peligroso, pero no por ello inofensivo) medía cerca de dos metros y despedía un aroma repugnante, de hecho, todo su ser era repugnante: Cubierto de escamas verdes y una leve capa de líquido viscoso corriendo por su piel.

—¡Corre, Kagome!—Le gritó sin mirarla.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí?

Inuyasha gruñó. Sin saber qué hacer, desenvainó a tessaiga sin obtener la transformación de ella, pero no lo pensó dos veces y golpeó al monstruo por el costado con la vieja y desgastada espada, dejándole un corte profundo. Un rugido ensordecedor se oyó por todo el bosque. Para cuando el monstruo reaccionó, Kagome ya había corrido cerca del acontecimiento tensando su arco. Apuntó y disparó. El tiro dio en la mano de la criatura, pulverizándola al instante, pero aún quedaba el resto del cuerpo.

El youkai no estaba nada feliz. Alzó el brazo (Con mano) para golpear a la muchacha antes de que ésta hubiese preparado otra vez el arco, pero Inuyasha la cogió la muñeca y la arrastró fuera del peligro, ganando un rasguño profundo en su brazo.

Corrieron sin rumbo fijo unos cuantos metros más hasta perder de vista al oponente. Cuando se sintieron libres de amenaza, se detuvieron al fin. El sol se había puesto, pero aún quedaba algo de luz.

Ambos jadeaban por la carrera, incapaces de articular palabra alguna. Inuyasha reclinó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol mientras que Kagome apoyaba su peso con las manos en sus rodillas.

—Creo que lo hemos perdido…—dijo finalmente Kagome. Luego se incorporó y se acercó al brazo de su acompañante,—déjame ver tu herida.

Inuyasha gruñó enfadado antes de contestar.

—¡Basta Kagome! Todo esto es mi culpa, no deberías comportarte así, ¡Deberías gritarme o sentarme o aunque sea ignorarme!

La chica no sabía que decir, por lo que Inuyasha prosiguió:

—Lo siento Kagome, fui un idiota…—Suspiró— no tengo excusas, perdóname…

Las ventajas de la luna nueva, un Inuyasha desenvuelto. Kagome lo miró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya no importa, lo que necesitamos ahora es saber como salir de aquí.

Inuyasha bufó frente a la poca importancia que le dio Kagome al asunto.

—¡Oye! ¿Me puedes escuchar?

La chica suspiró.

—No hay mucho que escuchar: Te despreocupaste, te pusiste en peligro y a nosotros y nos abandonaste para ir con Kikyo. Además, ya me dijiste que lo sentías…—Dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas banditas que siempre llevaba por si acaso y levantó cuidadosamente la manga de Inuyasha, quien se encontraba callado y dispuesto a hacer lo que Kagome le pidiera, no parecía que fuera a continuar con la conversación.

Mientras Kagome realizaba la improvisada curación, envueltos en un silencio incómodo, Inuyasha decidió tomar la palabra:

—Kikyo me liberó de la promesa.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Kagome dejando su trabajo.

—Ya sabes, lo del infierno y eso… —Estaba algo nervioso.—Ya no tengo que…

—…Ya no tienes que irte con ella—completó Kagome por él asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

Inuyasha asintió, serio. Kagome no sabía qué contestar.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?— Dijo tímidamente.

—No lo sé—Contestó sin mirarla.—Creí que deberías saberlo.

—¿Pero no querías ir con ella?—Preguntó nerviosa. Raramente hablaba de Kikyo con Inuyasha, o por lo menos no de esa forma.

Con esa pregunta, Inuyasha se sonrojó, las palabras le salían solas de la boca… ¡Maldita luna nueva!

—¡Claro que no! Es decir… No me malinterpretes, es solo que no me sentía capaz de… bueno… ustedes… tú…

Kagome le regaló una sonrisa para calmarlo.

—Descuida, Inuyasha, a mí tampoco me hubiera gustado perderte

Las frases de Kagome solían ser atrevidas para aquella época, pero el hanyou estaba acostumbrada a ellas y si bien se avergonzaba, no le molestaban para nada.

La miko ya había terminado de curarlo y se encontraba mirándolo a los ojos. Él, en vez de sonrojarse o lanzar un "Feh" como de costumbre, le devolvió no solo la mirada, sino también la sonrisa.

Kagome ya había olvidado hasta por qué estaba enfadada, no importaba en qué estado se encontrara Inuyasha, hacía que su mente se pusiera en blanco. También se sentía desbordante de felicidad. Egoísta, sí, pero no lo podía evitar.

Inuyasha, por otro lado, estaba inmerso en los ojos de la chica y en ellos vio que todo lo hecho quedaba en el pasado.

Kagome vio que Inuyasha bajaba la mirada a sus labios y su corazón comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de los latidos. Gracias a Kami que era un humano y no era capaz de escucharlos ¿En verdad la besaría?

La muchacha solo reaccionó a cerrar sus ojos. Para cuando sus labios se encontraron, Kagome pensó que el corazón le rompería las costillas y saldría dando botes por el bosque.

Inuyasha no sabía qué lo había llevado a hacer eso… o quizá sí, pero Kagome no le había gritado ni lo había sentado, más bien parecía no molestarle en absoluto.

Era un beso suave, sin pasión física, sus labios se movían tranquilamente, sin apuro… sin embargo no duró mucho, Inuyasha la separó de improviso haciendo que ella no supiera como sentirse ¿Enojada? ¿Herida? No, simplemente sorprendida. Lo miró ruborizada y alterada, pero él mantenía la vista en el cielo. Luego lo comprendió.

—¡Kagome!—Era la voz de Shippo.

Al parecer Inuyasha no perdía sus dotes por completo las noches de luna nueva, y pudo escuchar a sus amigos antes de que apareciesen.

—¡Está con Inuyasha!—Esta vez logró ver a través de la oscuridad a los demás montados en Kirara mientras descendían, gracias al fuego que despedían las patas de ésta. Vaya modo de pasar inadvertidos en el temido bosque de los monstruos.

Cuando la gata posó sus pies en el suelo, los integrantes del grupo bajaron de un salto y se acercaron al par. Todos querían decir algún comentario sobre lo sucedido, pero se detuvieron al ver la cercanía acompañada de los sonrojos.

—¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?—Preguntó insinuante el monje, ganando un codazo en las costillas por parte de la exterminadora. Los aludidos de sonrojaron aun más si era posible.

—Sea lo que sea hay que salir rápido de aquí, supongo que Kagome ya se habrá encargado del asunto—Dijo Sango mirando acusadoramente a Inuyasha mientras éste farfullaba algún "Keh".

Para no sobrecargar a Kirara, Kagome, Sango y Shippo subieron en ella e Inuyasha con Miroku volvieron por tierra guiados por la gata de fuego. Antes de montarla, Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa furtiva a Inuyasha, quién al principio se sorprendió, pero luego se la correspondió.

Ahora tendría que soportar las preguntas chismosas de Sango… pero definitivamente las prefería antes que los seguros comentarios pervertidos del monje. Rió por lo bajo ¡Qué feliz estaba!

La gata se elevó y juntos emprendieron el camino de vuelta al campamento.

FIN

* * *

**Elena 79:** :3 ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Mi hermana lloró de felicidad al leerlo (?) Espero que te haya gustado :)

**azucenas45:**¡Gracias! Emm... no sé si lo hice sufrir mucho jeje o no lo suficiente, pero este fue el resultado ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!

**Rinnu:**¡Muchísimas gracia! Espero que te haya gustado como quedó, sin mucho sufrimiento para el perrito... pero weeno. Saludos ;)

**aky9110:**¡Gracias por el comentario! Espero que te guste :3

* * *

¡Lo hice! No puedo creerlo... Lo sé, lo sé, debí subir hace mucho, peeero más vale tarde que nunca.

Esta historia es un menjunje de clichés... pero así me gusta jeje. Espero que les haya gustado (A mí no termina de convencerme) y muchas gracias por leer (Y por los reviews, claro ¡Los amo!).

Saludooos :)

RatillaFresa.

P.D: Cualquier error o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo ;)


End file.
